coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 444 (15th March 1965)
Plot Annie is full of ideas of what Roger Wain is like and plans to put Lucille off him. Elsie has an interview for a job but isn't sure where it will be based. Miami Modes writes her a bad reference so she uses an old one from 1947. Emily thinks about having her hair cut shorter. Elsie is touched when Dennis helps her get ready for her interview but he just wants to get her earning again so he doesn't have to keep her. Annie believes Lucille doesn't want Roger to come over because she's ashamed of him. She instructs Jack to make it clear to Roger that he isn't to see Lucille again. Annie prepares a feast for Roger and is shocked when he turns out to be a class above her. Lucille is late to the table as she's upstairs getting ready. Elsie sits next to a snotty woman while waiting for her interview at the Morton Towers Hotel. The woman turns out to be an old friend of the interviewer, Mr Soames. Roger washes his hands before eating. Annie is embarrassed when Jack directs him to the scullery. Jack prepares to tell Lucille that Roger is off limits but Annie tells him not to bother. Roger can't eat any of the food Annie has cooked as he's a vegetarian. Elsie's interview doesn't go well and Soames questions the lack of a reference from Miami Modes. She expects the other woman to get it. Roger has cheese and lettuce for dinner. Annie tries to impress him by talking about theatre but finds herself out of her depth when he asks her about the neoclassics. Elsie is in a foul mood after the interview and is shocked when Soames tells her the job's hers. Roger asks Jack not to tell his parents that he's been to tea as they wouldn't approve of him being on licenced premises. Elsie tells Dennis that the job is at Gamma Garments and she starts on Monday. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings Guest cast *Roger Wain - Frazer Hines *Mr Soames - James Cossins *Miss Berry - June Monkhouse *Mrs Allen - Eileen Huxtable Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug, hallway and back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Gamma Garments *Morton Towers Hotel - Hallway and office Notes *Lucille Hewitt does not appear in this episode, despite her major part in the Roger Wain storyline. In scenes at the Rovers, Lucille is either upstairs or in the kitchen, with characters calling through to her at various points. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Hilda Ogden (Jean Alexander) and Irma Ogden (Sandra Gough). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tea at the Rover's Return; and sympathy at the Tanner's *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,190,000 homes (1st place) Category:1965 episodes